


Caged (alt. Title: living in the walls)

by Remus_Sanders69_430



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrower Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Borrower Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Borrower Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Borrower Deceit | Janus Sanders, Borrower Logic | Logan Sanders, Borrower Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_Sanders69_430/pseuds/Remus_Sanders69_430
Summary: The sides are a family of borrowers that live in human Thomas’s house. Patton and Janus are the parents, Logan is the oldest, Roman and Remus are the middle children and Virgil is the youngest.Roman and Remus are close but it is not remrom.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know, Roman just wanted to watch cartoons. That failed miserably.

Roman wished he listened. But he had finally figured out the best way to watch those movies that the bean was so fond of. The bean had moved the tv to a different spot in the room. The perfect spot to watch from an open vent in the bottom corner of the room. And he could still keep an eye on the bean! (Because the vent was really close to the couch where the bean watches cartoons) 

When he told the younger borrower what he was going to do, he started flipping out. “No! The human will see you! I won’t let you!” He eventually gave in. “I can’t stop you, can I? Fine but be careful up there,” he had said “the human might see you”

Roman thought back on this bitterly. Of course he didn’t listen to his brother! The one time that he didn’t, he got captured. He felt like it was forever ago, but it was less that two hours. He hadn’t even managed to finish the movie! It might as well of been forever, though, since that’s when Roman thinks he will see his family again. He was trapped in a jar with a human staring at him.

He was as good as dead. He was terrified when the human pulled out his phone, scared that he would call a scientist or an exterminator, someone that would murder his family and himself. He started pressing himself against one of the curved wall of the jar, trying his best to get as far away from the human as possible. 

The bean did not seem to notice his obvious terror, just looking at his phone and carrying on dialling whoever he was dialling.

“Nico, I need you to come over here” 

“-Not that I’m complaining, but why-?” the voice from the other end of the line said, and Roman could almost picture someone raising their eyebrows.

“I need a second opinion on whether I am or am not going crazy”

“-... fine, but only for you-”

Roman was just getting more and more nervous as the short conversation ended. He will be seen by another human. It was then that the bean finally looked over, noticing the visibly upset and panicked state the borrower was in.

“Shit. Um,” Roman flinched at the loud words that were directed at him. Thomas sofened his tone “don’t be scared, don’t be scared! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Roman yelped as Thomas moved his arms. Trying to keep his mind off of the terrifying situation at hand, his mind involuntarily wondered to his family. He and Remus, despite their fights, had never managed to be away from each other for more than 7 hours. Not even in a different room in their small house. They both would be tearing themselves apart from the inside if Roman couldn’t get free or if they didn’t rescue him.

Virgil would blame himself for not alerting his family earlier, despite Roman swearing him to secrecy. 

Logan wouldn’t let his mask of calmness fall until alone, just himself or with Remus, Roman suspected. He knew that Logan felt that as the oldest, he had a responsibility to help look after the younger siblings, even if it wasn’t necessary. To Logan, this included not showing weakness. 

His dad (Patton) would be a wreck. His papa (Janus) would try to reassure his family but everyone would know that it was near hopeless to try to free him.

Distantly, he could recognise the sound of knocking at the door. 

Without realising it, the thoughts about Romans family had reduced him to tears. He didn’t notice until a sob escaped his body. 

Still scared out of his mind, Roman let out another sob at the thought of what might happen when the second human catches sight of him. His mind helpfully supplied all the things that Remus had ever said about being captured. 

He was snapped out of these thoughts by two pairs of large footsteps. Still crying, he nervously looked up at the two humans. Another sob escaped his body, as he thought about what would happen. Would he be crushed? Eaten? He didn’t know what was going to happen and it was unsettling. He pressed his back against the edge of the glass. He knew that the humans were talking, but he couldn’t hear them through the glass and the thumping of his heart.

———————————————————————

Thomas greeted his boyfriend at the door.

“Hi, there is a tiny person on my table, and I put him in a jar, but he’s terrified and I regret putting him in the jar but I can’t let him out because that means scaring him more by getting super duper close and my reassurances have gotten nowhere so I don’t know if he can understand me. Please help” Thomas rambled quickly.

Nico took a few seconds to process the, quite frankly, unbelievable news. “Okayyyy then? Can I see the ‘tiny person’ and possibly lower his fear levels then?”

Thomas nodded and led Nico to the living room, where there was indeed a tiny person crying to himself in a jar. The small boy looked up hesitantly and let out an audible sob, scrambling to get as far away from the two humans as possible, pressing his impossibly small body into the back of the jar. 

“I swear he wasn’t crying when I got up to answer the door”

“I-I think he might be just a tad bit overwhelmed. I’d imagine getting captured by someone so big in comparison to you can’t be very good for mental health. I’m sure that he’ll trust you eventually, but you’ll have to move him to a larger space that isn’t a jar”

They looked at the tiny man, who stared straight back, eyes wide with fear as he obviously didn’t take in a single word being said. It made Thomas pity him, he obviously didn’t know English, so Thomas didn’t know how to communicate with him.

———————————————————————

It was about an hour after this little interaction when the rest of the borrowers got worried. They asked around the small family to see if anyone had seen Roman or knew where he was. When they got to Virgil, he just couldn’t bring himself to lie, and even if he did, his papa had always managed to tell when he was lying.

When he told them, everyone was freaking out, Remus, his dad and his papa mostly. Somehow Logan had stayed calm. At least on the outside.

Remus tried his best to not jump to conclusions, but movies don’t take this long. If they do something apart from each other they always hurry back. He couldn’t help the tears that managed to escape.

Patton broke down crying, one of his kiddos had probably been captured, or worse. He didn’t want to think of the worse option, but the best case scenario was still so bad. Why couldn’t he have protected his son? He was probably the worst dad in existence!

Janus went out to search the tunnels, just in case, but when he was going past the living room, he saw something that crushed the small glimmer of hope that he had. A cage, with two humans staring into it, at something that was so unmistakably a borrower. He would never admit it, but he cried. He had to leave quickly, so he didn’t have the same fate as his son, and so he could inform his family of the terrible news.

He managed to catch Romans eye before he left though, mouthing that they will find a way to get him back home. 

After he ran out of sight, from both the borrower and humans, hearing as he collapsed “why do you think he was looking at the vent?”

“That’s where I found him, I think he might want to go back, but I don’t think it would be good for him to leave, it’s probably dangerous in the walls”

“More like you want a pet, or scientific discovery, and don’t care who it affects” Janus grumbled under his breath, hating to admit that that was the most likely reason that they wanted to have his son. They didn’t know the pain that they were causing the family, but Janus thought that they wouldn’t care either way. They were humans for goodness sake.

Humans have never cared about things smaller than them.

When Janus got back to his small house, his face was covered in tears and he could barely get the words out.

“Th-the hum-human— an-and- cage” he collapsed, sobbing into his husbands arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Nico are trying their best, and the borrowers are sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr

Roman locked eyes with his papa and his hope went slightly up when he was given a reassurance about being able to get free. He knew it was still unrealistic but he figured that it wouldn’t hurt to hope. He chose to not think about what Virgil would say, possibly something like ‘it would hurt if your hopes and dreams get crushed. Like they will be, lower your expectations princey’ an old nickname that Remus had given him, and it just stuck.

The free borrower quickly waved and ran, tears running freely down his face as he disappeared from sight. The humans looked behind them to the vent, and then to each other.

“Why do you think he was looking at the vent?”

“That’s where I found him, I think he might want to go back, but I don’t think it would be good for him to leave, it’s probably dangerous in the walls” they were talking about him like he wasn’t there, all but confirming his suspicious that they thought he couldn’t understand them.

He would just have to play along then, they can’t ask him about borrowers if they think he can’t answer. He internally smirked, despite what Logan might say, he was smart sometimes. Not a lot, but sometimes. 

At the moment, he was sat at the bottom of the cage, looking like a lost child, which I guess he kinda was. He was only sixteen, and he had already managed to get himself captured. He couldn’t borrow that well either, being more reckless. His only comfort was that Remus also had this problem, but the rest of his family planned, and didn’t depend on luck. 

Thinking about Remus had brought fresh tears to his eyes, wondering what he would do without the one person that could calm him down just by being there, who had known him since before they were born, since their birth parents had abandoned them both, and they were taken in by their papa and dad, to their small family that consisted of the two men and another child that they had found two years prior. Then three years later they found baby Virgil half frozen to death.

They had been together the entire time, and could never be apart for more than seven hours, they’ve tried, and no matter what they could never stop crying and it took three hours to pry them both from the hug once they were back together. They were inseparable, but the humans had unknowingly separated them. But as much as he wished Remus was near him, he wouldn’t wish the fate of capture on anyone, for his own gain no less.

No, he had to work through it. But he couldn’t. At this point the humans had noticed his crying, he wasn’t exactly being quiet. 

“Why’s he crying?” Thomas asked in a poor excuse of a whisper.

“I don’t know? Maybe he just hasn’t adjusted yet and needs more time to get used to us?” Nico responded, filling Roman from head to toe with dread.

They were planning on keeping him.

The tears kept coming, despite Roman being sure that they had run out an hour ago. He refused to look at the humans unless necessary. He knew that he wouldn’t be getting sleep tonight, not out in the open and not without Remus. 

———————————————————————

Remus was in no way doing better, emotion-wise. He was a mess and would not leave his room. The room that him and Roman shared. He kept sitting on Romans bed, trying to find a sense of comfort that had left with Romans capture.

He heard his papa sobbing into his dads arm and mentioning a cage. He felt sick to his stomach and started sobbing himself, he didn’t know what he’d do without his brother. He kinda wanted to get himself captured, just so they could be together. He knew that this wasn’t a good idea, but it was the only idea he had. He knew that his parents were keeping an eye on everyone in the house for the reason of not getting captured, but if he did it whilst they weren’t looking...

No. He couldn’t. He wasn’t the only one in his family struggling, this would crush them, to have two kids captured. It’s bad enough that they even got one captured, they couldn’t afford to lose another one.

———————————————————————

Thomas was watching the small teen. He had moved him into a cage about an hour ago, and his tears seemed to have disappeared, until they reappeared for seemingly no reason.

“Why’s he crying?” He asked, whispering so that he couldn’t startle the poor thing with a loud noise.

“I don’t know? Maybe he just hasn’t adjusted yet and needs more time to get used to us?” Nico responded, which made sense to Thomas, the tiny boy just hadn’t got used to them yet. 

He had been watching cartoons when he had first found him, wide eyes focused on the screen. He had grabbed the little guy almost immediately placing him in a jar as he phoned his boyfriend. He regretted the jar when he saw the fear on the child’s face. He regretted it even more when he saw him crying, and moved him into a container that he could move around in.

He vaguely wondered if the small thing was a fairy, or other kind of fae, but the absence of wings made him think otherwise. He didn’t seem particularly magical, just small, but just his existence seemed to mesmerise Thomas. He was possibly even cuter than a Pomeranian puppy, in Thomas’s eyes.

It killed him to see something so cute crying. He unlocked the cage and scooped up the little guy and held him next to his chest in the closest thing to a hug that he could manage. When he brought his hands away from his chest, he started petting him. He saw him struggling a bit and decided to return him to his cage.

The tiny teen looked up in terror, new tears threatening to spill, making Thomas feel worse when he thought about how this literal child must have never been hugged to get that reaction to one.

“Why is he reacting like that? Has he never been hugged before?” He asked. He could almost swear that the small boy reacted to that question, but it was gone as quick as it was there, so Thomas brushed it off. Nico however didn’t.

———————————————————————

When Roman heard the cage door unlock, he barely had time to react before he was scooped up and pressed against the humans chest in a mockery of the hugs that his dad and papa give him, or should I say, used to give. He was soon taken away from the chest, only to have a finger run through his hair. An action that was once comforting when his family did it was now just a reminder of everything that was wrong. The finger was too large and was applying a bit too much pressure. He squirmed in Thomas’s hands, and for the first time wished for the cage.

He felt more terror than ever, staring at the human that did familiar actions, but so wrong. How could something so bad happen to him? Why did he have to be captured? Humans have never been kind to borrowers, and this was proof. All he was, was a pet. This human didn’t care about what his life might have been like before him finding him, after all, all he was now was property.

“Why is he reacting like that? Has he never been hugged before?”

This question almost caused roman to snap and ruin his disguise, but he managed to reel himself in, before he did something that could lead to his family’s capture. But not before he let a flash of anger come across his face. Luckily, the human that had originally found him hadn’t noticed. Unluckily, the other one was looking at him with suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hopefully nothing bad happens


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop. Nico is suspicious, he definitely doesn’t want to know what Romans hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha

Nico didn’t miss the emotion that flashed across the tiny persons face. To him it looked like anger, but as he was going to double check, the face went blank again. He narrowed his eyes, this little guy was hiding something.

“Thomas, can I sleep here tonight? I’m just asking because I know that you’re a heavy sleeper, and wouldn’t be able to help our little guy if he gets into trouble, but I’m a relatively light sleeper” 

If he watched closely, he would’ve seen the panic that flashed across the crying boy’s face. But he didn’t, he only saw the scared look that the child has given way too many times. He had no doubt that it was real fear, but he was still sure that he was hiding something.

“Yeah sure, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, do you want me to move the cage in there with you so that you can keep an eye on him?”

“Yeah that’d work” he smirked internally, he could figure out what the little guy was hiding. He can’t help someone if they keep important information away from him. That wasn’t the only reason that he wanted to stay at Thomas’s though, his writers block always disappeared near his boyfriend. 

———————————————————————

Roman saw the bean watch him with narrowed eyes. He tried to keep himself from revealing himself, but a human being suspicious made him nervous. He had never been quiet for this long, usually him and Remus were causing chaos in the walls together. 

The bean asked a question that chilled him to his core. “Thomas, can I sleep here tonight? I’m just asking because I know that you’re a heavy sleeper, and wouldn’t be able to help our little guy if he gets into trouble, but I’m a relatively light sleeper” 

Roman heard the other bean respond. “Yeah sure, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, do you want me to move the cage in there with you so that you can keep an eye on him?”

The thoughts running through his mind were scrambled but all had the same message ‘danger! Kill, hurt. Accident. Torture. He’s gonna kill you and pass it off as an accident’ he managed to get one coherent thought in there, and he was dreading the night. It wasn’t even as if he could be killed when sleeping, not that close to a bean and not without Remus. 

He would be wide awake as this bean did whatever he wanted to him and the other one would be fast asleep in another room. 

————-two hours later-———————————

Roman would not stop sobbing, he needed Remus. He needed to go back home, he needed his bed, he needed his papa and his dad, he needed his brothers. He needed to escape. He heard them say that they would give him food, before moving him to the room where he was certain that he would meet his end. 

Everything he saw that was green made him cry harder, that was Remus’s favourite colour. He flinched when the giant hand of Thomas came to give him food, but the human didn’t notice, or if he did he didn’t seem to care.

He was given a strawberry, his dads favourite food he remembered. The humans were unknowingly torturing him, before the inevitable physical torture. He gently nibbled on his food, no appetite making an appearance.

He barely noticed the humans getting closer again through his tears until Thomas had picked the cage up so quickly that, had Roman been standing, he would’ve fallen down. He carried on sobbing, knowing that it would be fruitless to even try to stop. He felt the cage be set down after a disorienting walk upstairs.

He was still curled up and crying, wanting someone his size to comfort him, but knowing that it would never happen. Not in this room and not when the second human, Nico if he remembered correctly, was watching him. 

Thomas was still in the room at the moment, so that was something, Thomas hated seeing anything in pain. Still, being with two humans wasn’t good. He hadn’t had enough time near this second bean to determine whether he would get hurt, but he remembered what his papa said. ‘If you’re not sure about a human, assume the worst. Humans will take advantage of anytime you let your guard down, so it would hurt more when the inevitable happens’ 

Thomas unlocked the door to put a bottle cap of water, and pet Roman on the head, causing him to flinch. 

After Thomas left the room, Roman was left with both a blessing and a curse, the blessing being that there were less humans, the curse being that the bean that had stayed was the one he was least sure about. And the one that he had to spend the entire night in the same room as.

A murmur escaped the humans lips as he got closer. “I know you’re hiding something”

Between sobs Roman managed to get some words out “ple-please don-don’t hurt me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s kinda short, but I needed to end on that line


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheee

“Ple-please don-don’t hurt me” 

Nico stopped dead in his tracks. Had he imagined that? “What?” He voiced his opinions with a tone of bewilderment.

“Please, don-don’t hurt me, please,” he was definitely not imagining that. He could never imagine someone begging him for their life, this panicked, so sure that he was going to hurt them. 

He soon realised that staying silent would do nothing to lower the fear “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise”

He heard a choked sob, and the small boy finally answered. “Why-why should I believe a human? All humans do is lie.”

“You say that as if you’re not human”

He saw the child glare weakly, tears still streaming down his face. “And you say that as if you are not keeping me in a cage against my will, treating me like a pet at best and at worst-” he got cut off by a sob that escaped his throat. “And at worst, a pest that you can easily dispose of” 

Nico was horrified. What made this child think of humans like this? But he realised that it was true, they were keeping him in a cage, treating him as a lesser being, because he was smaller that his hand. 

And they had thought that what they were doing was right? Even after the boy did nothing but cry? He realised what he had done, he had helped a kidnapping. Because he thought that he was doing the right thing. He was a terrible human being. He ran out of the room.

———————————————————————

Patton was watching this interaction from one of the entrances to this room. His heart broke with every word spoken. It was a blessing when the human left, he could finally put his plan into motion. He threw his hook onto the desk where the cage was, and climbed up. 

“Dad!” He heard from his son, who was still in that stupid, stupid cage.

He smiled softly, “hey kiddo. We’re gonna get you back home, and you can see Remus, and papa, and Logan and Virgil. Would you be able to help with lifting the latch? I can’t do it on my own” 

They lifted the latch and opened the door, unfortunately with an extremely loud creaking noise. “Quick! Climb down, Roman, I’ll be right behind you!”

When Roman got far enough down for Patton to also start climbing, he wasted no time in following. It had only taken 20 or so seconds, but soon the humans were in the room, eyes wide as they took in the scene in front of them.

“Wha-what is going on?” The human that had taken Roman (the one that actually lived in the house) spoke in astonishment

All Patton knew in that moment was anger. Instead of climbing down the rope, like any sane borrower, he climbed up it, marching across the table.

He could tell that somehow he managed to intimidate the humans. Somehow. They both took wary steps back.

“Dad? What are you doing?” Roman spoke warily, not used to this side of his sweet caring father.

“One second sweetheart, tell your papa that I have something to do before coming back. I’ll be there soon, you go home” he smiled sweetly at his son, before the almost murderous glint returned to his eyes as he was turning his attention back to the humans. He waited until Roman was out of sight, and in the tunnels before exploding.

———————————————————————

As Roman ran back home, he could hear his dad’s voice, but he couldn’t make out what it was saying, just that he was angry. He got home to where his family was, and engulfed his brother into his embrace. He then proceeded to hug everyone else. 

“Where’s your dad?”

“He said to tell you that he’d be back soon but he’s got something to take care of first. He seemed really angry. Like really really angry”

“How angry was he..?”

“What’s the most angry you’ve seen him?”

“Do you remember when you were five? Virgil was two, Logan was 9? And we were moving because the humans had set out traps? We met that other family that was moving, they said that we didn’t deserve to have you, because there wasn’t a woman in our family. He exploded”

Roman remembered this fondly, his family really loved him. “Yeah.. I remember that, he’s angrier right now though”

“Oh for goodness sake. Right, all of you stay here, I have to collect your dad before he tries to kill the humans, even though they deserve it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton needs to not kill the humans


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha

Patton waited until Roman was out of sight, until turning his attention to the humans.

“YOU TOOK MY SON! YOU SAW A CHILD ON HIS OWN, AND INSTEAD OF LEAVING HIM WHERE HE WAS, SO HIS PARENTS COULD FIND HIM, YOU PUT HIM IN A FREAKING JAR! HOW COULD ANYONE THINK THAT THEY WERE DOING THE RIGHT THING WHEN A CAGE IS AN UPGRADE?! YOU SAW HIM DO NOTHING BUT CRY, AND BECAUSE REASSURANCES DIDN’T WORK, YOU DECIDED THAT HE COULDNT SPEAK ENGLISH. IF YOU KIDNAP SOMEONE, A SIMPLE ‘I don’t want to hurt you’ WONT FREAKING WORK TO CALM THEM! YOU SEPARATED MY FAMILY. ONE OF MY CHILDREN BLAMED HIMSELF, ANOTHER REFUSED TO COME OUT OF HIS ROOM AND ONE TRIED TO STAY STRONG BUT WE COULD ALL HEAR HIS TEARS.” He started walking closer to the humans, who were backing away in fear.

“You deserve to cry, not my babies. You kidnapped someone. You separated twins, they were both crying without each other. But, that wasn’t the only reason that he was crying, he was so sure that he was going to die. He was out in the open, where he feels most vulnerable, you two were watching him like a hawk, making him insecure. You traumatised my child.” His voice was calm, but still murderous, somehow being scarier than the screaming.

It was at that moment that Janus showed up.

———————————————————————

As Janus took in the scene before him, the only thing running through his mind was ‘oh shit’. He climbed up to where his amazing husband was.

“Patton! No! Nu-uh, no killing the humans”

“Give me one good reason why not” he growled out.

“How about a few. Number 1. You might only manage to hurt one of the humans, and get hurt trying to get the other one. This would just traumatise our children more. Number 2. Blood is terribly hard to get out of skin and clothes. Number 3. We have to move, and avoiding pools of blood will just slow us down, risking us being caught by human authorities as they search the house. And number 4. We could leave a trail of blood on our way to the new place, risking us getting caught again. As you can see, there are many reasons why you shouldn’t. Killing them will just make things worse for the kids”

Pattons eyes sofened slightly. “I guess, but they deserve something to happen to them. They took Roman, Janus. I don’t- I don’t know what to do” he broke down crying

“Shh, shh it’s not your fault. You were clouded by anger, let’s go home, you can have some strawberries, and we can cuddle” Janus wiped the tears from his husbands face.

Patton giggled. He loved his partner dearly, and they both loved their children. Patton was ready to kill for them, and Janus knew this, that’s why Janus only reasons were how it would affect the kids, and not why it’s wrong. Nothing is wrong if it’s to protect loved ones.

———————————————————————

You would think that it would be impossible to feel threatened by someone smaller than your hand, but the murderous look the small man was giving was enough to make them nervous without the screaming or way too calm accusations. Accusations that were true. He stalked closer, until another one appeared, climbing up onto the table to calm the angry man.

Thomas was unsettled by the reasons why murder shouldn’t be the answer. Mainly the fact that none of them involved the fact that he would be killing people. But there were plenty reasons why murder would be bad for the children. He guessed that made sense, the small person didn’t care what happened to the humans, but he seemed to care deeply for his children. He didn’t expect the intimidating one to break down crying, or the other one treat him with practiced gentleness. It occurred to him that he possibly wasn’t intimidating usually, but Thomas and Nico had just screwed up immensely.

The second one, recently dubbed ‘Janus’, carefully guided the one apparently called ‘Patton’ down to the floor, looking back at the humans with a stare with so much figurative venom that it would kill if it were literal. 

———————————————————————

Janus glared at the humans, who at least had the sense to look guilty. Good. They didn’t get any closer, which Janus was thankful for, he didn’t know what he’d do if they both got captured. The children needed them. 

They all but ran back to their house, the 30 second walk upgrading to 10 seconds, as they rushed to their children’s sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton was so close to double homicide


	6. Chapter 5 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that happen between 5 and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only because I don’t know how to write this into a chapter

-They move to three houses down.

-Emile Picani is the human of that house

-there is another borrower living in that house, Remy.

-they move in with him

-Remy knows about what happened to Roman 

-He thinks it’s kinda cool how Patton managed to intimidate two humans, but he keeps that to himself

-He feels incredibly sorry for them, and does most of the borrowing for the family, until they can mentally recover 

-They know that Thomas wouldn’t find them, because he rarely ever left his house, especially not to talk to neighbours.

-Emile doesn’t know that borrowers exist, and he’s naturally forgetful, so he doesn’t think anything of it when things go missing


End file.
